A number of factors affect the efficiency and usability of a set of conductors utilized for data transmission. Some of these factors include noise generated between neighboring lines, the power consumption required to use a single line, and the number of lines needed to convey the desired amount of data. In cases where the data lines compose a data bus having higher bandwidth such as those found in processors, semiconductor chips, on PCBs (printed circuit boards), high speed buses connecting electronic devices, and elsewhere, each of these factors becomes extremely important due to the relatively small size and high data rates demanded from the data bus, and the always constant need to conserve power to keep temperatures under control.